


Seasonally love (Spring)

by Diiiying



Series: Seasonally love [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diiiying/pseuds/Diiiying
Summary: True title: Seasonally make lovePWPOOC注意





	Seasonally love (Spring)

**Author's Note:**

> *Spring*  
18 X 19

刚洗完澡的王柳羿一进房间就看到喻文波拿着他的内裤。  
“？”  
喻文波也一脸“？”  
“不是蓝哥，你这为啥把没干的衣服都放在床上？”  
“阿宁说衣服晾在外面反而不干，让我都收进来摊开，要穿的就拿风筒吹一下。”  
“噢。”解开疑惑的喻文波放下手中的单薄布料，转身就把王柳羿抱住——这是他进来的真正目的。  
“哎杰克等等！”大概是最近健身有了点效果，王柳羿竟然成功阻止了喻文波把他裤子拽下来的动作。  
“嗯？”喻文波今晚第二次真人在线pin问号。  
“那个，今晚就不做了吧？我就只剩穿着的这一条内裤是干的了……”  
“爷帮你吹干总行了吧！”  
“那边全部？”  
喻文波缓缓将视线投向旁边的那张床，床上除了几条内裤还有几件衣服裤子——讲道理这床几个月前还是他睡的，在他搬到楼上之后这块区域已经变成了王柳羿撒欢扔东西的好地方，真是世风日下。  
那个，弟弟你成语好像用的不太对。  
然后他又把目光收了回来，缓缓地点了头。  
王柳羿笑着在他男朋友的脸上大大的亲了一口：“谢谢杰克哥！”  
喻文波也不磨蹭，抱着人就往床上倒。他终于顺利脱掉王柳羿的睡裤，顺着对方腰际和股间把内裤勾下时感觉到手上微凉的湿意。  
“宝蓝z还说不想做？”  
难得的公休日可以和恋人滚床单，王柳羿今天甚至在洗澡的时候做了简单的准备工作——只是刚好找个机会小小地使唤一下对方罢了。被识破小心思的人环上恋人的脖颈想要亲一个糊弄过去，却没得到意想之中的深吻。喻文波轻轻拍了拍王柳羿的屁股，示意他拉开点距离，自己起身调了个方向。被亲的迷糊的人还没反应过来，阴茎就被含入温暖的口腔。王柳羿拉开喻文波的短裤，内裤里鼓鼓的一包和他的鼻尖来了个亲密接触，他伸手沿着形状摩挲着喻文波发育良好的阴茎，把布料拉下一点，然后伸出舌尖在仅仅漏出的龟头部分细细舔弄。唇舌柔软的触感取悦了他的恋人，原先轻柔的吞吐转换成几下深喉，带来的剧烈快感让王柳羿止不住喘息，未来得及吞咽的唾液逐渐濡湿了下面的布料，他还用手指轻轻将水渍往阴茎底部推开，一下听到了喻文波加重的呼吸声。“蓝哥今天很主动啊？”身下传来含糊不清的调笑，温热的鼻息打在大腿皮肤上有些痒，王柳羿不禁挺了下腰把自己往对方口腔里送的更深。  
“杰克……我，我要射了……”  
喻文波含着精液亲吻着王柳羿的小腹和腿间，把王柳羿的下半身都弄得湿淋淋的，最后起身把剩下的一点强行喂给了对方。王柳羿顺从张开嘴，唇舌交缠后咽下了喻文波给予的任何液体，然后嘟起嘴小声地抱怨了一句：“难吃。”  
“等下会有好吃的。”接收到可爱攻击的喻文波忍不住又亲了上去，他把王柳羿拉起让对方坐在他身上，一手拿着不知什么时候找到的润滑剂。  
“蓝哥刚刚在厕所怎么做的？”  
喻文波的笑容里带着一贯的自信，以及在他面前才会出现的情欲和爱意，前额被汗沾湿的碎发显得格外性感，被恋人的帅气迷了身心的王柳羿只能乖乖投降。他将沾满润滑剂的手指送进自己的后穴，毕竟之前只是简单的扩张，伸进两根手指后并没有太大余裕，喻文波却又加多了一根手指进来。  
“哈啊……”  
不仅是三根手指在后穴抽插带来的快感，对方的手掌包裹着自己的，指尖的摩擦也让快感变得比以往更加强烈。前面的阴茎又硬了，王柳羿小幅度地动起了腰，在对方的小腹上留下一道道痕迹。感觉差不多了，喻文波把两人的手指都抽了出来。  
“蓝哥，今天试试自己吃进去？”  
“就知道欺负我……”  
“假日加班是要收三倍工资的，我已经给你打折了蓝哥。”  
这打的哪门子折！王柳羿一手扶着喻文波的肩作为支撑，一手伸向后面圈住对方的阴茎，稍稍抬起屁股来寻找正确的位置。偏偏喻文波还使坏，伸出舌尖擦过王柳羿早已挺立的乳尖，对方手一抖龟头从股间滑了出去，滑腻的触感让两人都不满地闷哼了一声。  
“杰克哥帮帮忙呀……”  
试了几次都没有成功，王柳羿的声音里都染上了一丝难耐。喻文波也有些忍不住，他双手托住王柳羿白嫩的屁股稍稍往外掰开，阴茎抵着穴口慢慢进入，充分地扩张让他一次性全插了进去。因为很少使用这个体位，喻文波也没立即开始动作，而是亲了亲王柳羿不自觉咬紧的下嘴唇让他放松。  
“行吗？”  
王柳羿埋在喻文波的颈间调整呼吸，过了小一会儿才出声：  
“你动吧……”  
恋人的身体真的好软啊，好像总能插得更深一样。喻文波一开始还是小幅度的顶弄，等到王柳羿适应后便掐着对方的腰抬高到龟头浅浅插入的位置，然后重重地落下来顶到最深处。侧脸被蹭上的大片水渍不知是口水还是眼泪，反正都是王柳羿的，他都要。  
喻文波的精液射在王柳羿的体内，沿着还未拔出的阴茎汇集在穴口。喻文波用手抹开，微凉的触感刺激到两人的连接处，让还趴在身上的恋人不禁叫出了声。  
“再来一次？”  
“……好。”

-Next in summer-


End file.
